Broken Hearts Need Mending
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke goin out. Sakura want Sasuke 4 herself. Tells him lies, he says bad things & hurt Naruto. When he finds out truth, will he beable 2 apologize befor its 2 late? Orig title "Foreign Exchange". SAKURA BASHING,attempt suicide,4-shot,no ninja.
1. Prologue

This is from the story _Foreign Exchange_, but the author has sadly, let fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

Konoha Grammar School was a school aimed at providing the best education a student could find. Not only did it have specialist classrooms in intellectual subjects such as math or science, but it also housed equipment and facilities for the more practical of students - whether you wanted to learn english, to art, to drama or even knitting, the school was bound to have a class, or a club, specializing in it somewhere. It was the best of the best. And, as you all presumed, it was Sasuke Uchiha that ruled this school. Well I say ruled, he didn't order anyone about, make decrees or anything fancy and politic like that, so in a way he didn't 'rule the school'. But in a social sense, he had the power to make or break a person, he never used it, he didn't really care too much for others, except one or two individuals.

These individuals were what you could call his 'gang', so to speak, consisting of Gaara, Neji and himself. Gaara and Neji had being going 'steady' for a while now, and the whole school knew of their ongoing relationship. It wasn't as if it was a big deal anyway, the majority of pupils were either gay, lesbian or bi. The other reason no one dared to make homophobic remarks was yet again, because of Sasuke Uchiha himself. Sasuke was bi, and completely and utterly out of the closet about it, he even had a boyfriend, a blond boy in the same year as the 'gang'.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a cute yet childish individual who really needed to shut his mouth and grow up. He was good-looking, with bright blue eyes and shimmering blond hair, but he was a _little_ on the short size. If you want anymore complaints, he was noisy, nosy, and a complete pain in the arse, he ate too much, didn't exercise enough - then complained that he was getting fat. He clung to people he liked, aka his friends; Kiba, Shikamaru and Haku, and seemed to have the not-so-great habit of giving everyone within a ten yard radius a splitting migraine. The only person that could really stand him was Sasuke, but even he got annoyed once in a while.

But still the raven loved him, or supposedly did. One couldn't help but notice that lately, the Uchiha was ignoring his blond boyfriend, and was spending increasingly long periods of time with the class whore Sakura. She was a medium height girl, with strawberry pink and obviously dyed, coloured hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She had the omnipotent power to make any boy she wanted to fall for her, and it was apparently working with Sasuke. They'd been going on dates, secretly of course, and Sasuke was constantly blowing the blond off to go out with Sakura instead. He'd buy the pinkette gifts, presenting them to her, all the while ignoring his supposed boyfriend. Naruto was getting upset.

Actually, to say he was getting upset would be a huge understatement, he was getting paranoid, wondering what on Earth he'd done wrong, what had made his loving boyfriend turn so swiftly away from him. Sasuke on the other hand was completely oblivious to his boyfriend's feelings. In his mind, he'd made a new friend and was merely spending time with her, but that's not what it looked like to either Sakura or the rest of the school.

All came crashing down on the day of Wednesday, December the 18th.

To be continued…


	2. Accusations

**Chapter #1: Accusations**

**WEDNESDAY  
****SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

You know what? I hate Wednesdays, hate them. Possibly even more than Mondays and that's saying a lot. I'm sat here about half an hour earlier than I actually should be, with only one person, Sakura, to keep me company, but even _she _wasn't here, she's gone to the toilet. Sakura was starting to become a really good friend of mine, to be honest I don't know why everyone else is so mean to her. She's so sweet and kind and she's always up to go out places, unlike Naruto. Seriously, I love him but he needs to get a life, big time.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard as I turned to face the voice. It was Sakura; she was crying and sobbing silently. I went over to her and gathered her into my arms. Yeah, I know, I _do _have a heart. She was still sobbing five minutes later, and wasn't ceasing even though the majority of the class was now here. Naruto would be here soon, but Sakura needed me, so I refused to go and find him. When I came to think about it, I hadn't spent any time at all with the bubbly blond lately, I'd have to take him out or something soon. Sakura calmed down slightly as the door was opened again and a new batch of people flooded the room.

"Sakura," I started, "what happened?"

"Oh," the reply came, "it's nothing, I don't want to stir or anything." She seemed really upset so I encouraged her she wasn't stirring, and told her to just tell me so I could fix it.

"Well," she started hesitating slightly, "it was Naruto, he... he." She broke down into sobs and all I could think of is how that stupid dobe did something to upset one of my best friends.

"What did he do Sakura?" I asked, I was getting aggravated now, not with Sakura, but with Naruto. I always knew he didn't particularly like Sakura, but to upset her was stupid.

"He pushed me … into the toilet and he tried to … he tried to," she broke down again, her bubblegum hair sticking to her soaked cheeks. I hushed her, hugging her tighter as she tried to gather her wits.

"Sasuke," she whispered brokenly, "he … he tried to rape me, Sasuke."

"What?! When?" I literally burst, that fucking bastard. I'd show him. Eugh. I ignored the pain in my chest, the pain telling me my heart had shattered into a billion tiny little pieces, and concentrated at the pure anger welling at the pit of my stomach. Once he got here, I'd have serious words with him. _Serious _words with him. And maybe fists would be involved.

"Just now," she whispered as we headed to our desks. I was too angry with Naruto to think about comforting her.

Once I heard his loud chuckle, I knew he was near as I turned my burning eyes towards the door. _Let him come to me,_ I thought, he grinned towards me and I just glared back. He looked confused as he came up to me.

"What's up?" he asked confused, silly little Naruto, thinking that I wouldn't find out, thinking Sakura would be too scared to tell me. Sakura's a good friend, she wouldn't lie.

"You," I snarled, I couldn't hold it in, "You are what's up." He looked at me confused again as I stood up, towering over him.

"You tried to _rape _Sakura, you monster," I hissed, watching sadistically as his eyes dimmed with the nickname bullies used to give him when he was younger. Good, he fucking deserves it.

"You waited until she was vulnerable, then you pounced, you are an absolute _MONSTER!" _I roared as he stepped back, still looking puzzled and heartbroken. Everyone in the classroom was watching now and I even saw Kakashi, our tutor listening in, a disapproving look in his eyes. Well who wouldn't be ashamed, he was a rapist for fuck's sake.

"When?" a timid girl spoke up from the little protective ring they had formed around Sakura.

"Just now!" I spat at my boyfriend. Hang on a minute, I was _not _having a rapist as my boyfriend. That's just sick. Sick and wrong, _he's _sick and wrong. How on Earth did I fall in love with a rapist? How on Earth did I fall in love with a _monster_?!

"We're over Naruto," I hissed, watching amused as his eyes dimmed once again, "I hate you." What comes around goes back around. It's all his fault, if he hadn't tried to rape Sakura, he'd still have me, if he wasn't so disgusting I'd still love him.

It was silent for quite a while, I really didn't know what to do, but somewhere deep inside me I got a feeling that I was making the worst mistake of my life, but my anger overruled it. I would _not_ have a rapist anywhere near me. I stepped back, looking at him as if he were mud on my shoe, something that blemished my line of vision. He saw the look and the look of betrayal and heartbreak doubled. It wasn't betrayal though, it was his own fault. Right?

"That is quite enough!" Kakashi shouted before whispering something to Kiba. The whole classroom watched silently as the brunette took the surprisingly speechless blond out of the room. Probably to go turn himself in or something. Everyone started chatting again once they'd left, gossiping about the current information and whether the blond would get a prison sentence for the offense. Some people didn't think he'd done it, others were completely sure, saying they'd seen him go into the girl's bathroom that morning. Kakashi stood up at his desk and hush fell over the classroom, as we awaited his enlightening speech. He sighed before starting.

"Sakura, I don't know what possessed you to make up this story, but I for one can absolutely guarantee it is untrue. Firstly, I've seen CCTV footage of you trying to make yourself cry, and secondly, Naruto was with me this morning, _all _morning." He let us digest the information for a few shocked seconds before moving on.

"And as for you Sasuke, you know you shouldn't have said anything like that to Naruto, **EVERY** SINGLE ONE OF YOU SHOULD KNOW!" he bellowed. I'd never seen Kakashi so upset before, it was scary. He quieted himself before moving on.

"I think you should all know something about Naruto, something he's hidden from you for years because he was ashamed," he started, pausing for dramatic effect.

"What?!" an obnoxious individual interrupted rudely, "That he's a **rapist**?!"

"No. But you're close," Kakashi answered calmly, it was almost as if it pained him to talk about it. He was close? So Naruto was a .. what was Naruto?

"You all know me and Iruka adopted Naruto when he was ten, but none of you know what he went through before that. His house was burnt to ashes before his very eyes, his parents slaughtered and butchered as he sat and watched, not being able to do anything, contracted in the arms of a stranger. This stranger, might I add, kidnapped him just afterwards, and because Naruto was in such a vulnerable state, unmoving, unspeaking, he took it to his advantage. He raped him. Naruto's grown up with everyone thinking it was him who killed his parents, him who started the fire, that he was a monster. He even believed it himself for a while. It wasn't though, Naruto wouldn't harm a fly. Now do you see what I mean when I say you've called him the worst you ever could. A _monster, _that's what he's been called his whole life. But no," he added getting angrier every passing sentence, "you couldn't leave it there could you? A rapist?! Who on this Earth would think someone as pure as Naruto to be a **rapist**?!" He forced himself to calm, taking deep gulps of air before exhaling.

"And you ought to know," he added as an afterthought, "the last time he was called a monster, he actually believed it. He tried to kill himself. He was in hospital for three months and no one thought he'd survive. I'd hate for something like that to happen again..." He sighed before collapsing into his chair, muttering a quick, "you can talk amongst yourselves."

I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say. But I knew I had to fix things, I really didn't want Naruto to hurt himself, I didn't want him to leave me. I loved him god dammit. But he'd hate me now, he'd hate me for all the things I'd said, all of the stuff I'd called him.

Brief flashes of times with the blond flooded my memory. Our first kiss on the ferris wheel at the annual Konoha carnival, riding horseback the previous summer, just hugging him as we stood outside in the rain. I missed him already.

To be continued…

* * *

**I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CH!!! PLZ WAIT 4 ME!!!**


	3. ANOUNCEMENT!

**HAY!**** IF YOU WANT THE LEMONS FOR STORIES, CHECK MY PAGE FOR THE WEBSITE!**


End file.
